OMG! You're Proposing
by a2rana
Summary: Just a short ficlet on my take of the start of season 6. **Spoiler** from Promo.


"Oh My God! You're proposing?!" Beckett stood up from the swing in not only shock but also the sudden thrill that shot through her veins at his words. Something just hit home!

"Ummm…yes!" Castle stood up himself, a little uncertain at her reaction. Was that a question he thought to himself or a statement?

"Castle this is…" Kate has never been the one at loss of words, he thought, especially when it came to the questions he asked. Of course this was not the typical Castle-esque question but what did she expect after last night?

"Castle…" After a moment of silence which felt like eternity, if only she knew what kind of scenes of rejection his mind was playing, she grabbed his hands. The ring still in his fingers.

"Castle, there's something I have to tell you!"

"Okay if you plan on saying not yet I'm fine with that but just.. Just don't.. Please! Don't say No!" He felt like the grass beneath his feet rising up! "Please!"

"No! No Castle, I mean No it's not that, it's just that.. I….."

Okay I can take that! He prepared his mind mentally for whatever she was going to say.

"I…" Kate wanted to get those words out of her mouth! She had to. But if she told him would he still ask this question? Or was that the thing that geared him to ask "THE" question in the first place. "I have…"

What!? He was screaming inside but outside he could just quirk his brow and make "Okay-I-can-take-that-blow" face!

"Whoa this is… Castle.. I've already accepted the position in D.C." It was her time to make that "Okay-I-can-take-that-blow" face! Kate practically ducked and closed her eyes like an explosion was gonna happen! But moments past and nothing happened. No sound came not even a movement! She opened her eyes to see whatever damage her words had caused. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at their hands and a sad look at his face. 'Oh no!' she thought to herself!

His forefinger and thumb held the ring while his palm was holding her fingers. It was just like that wasn't it even if he have her she'd still be away from her, just as her fingers were away from that ring! "I wished…" the words died on his tongue!

"Oh No, no, no! Damn!" She cursed herself for being such a fool. Why was it that with this man she can never say the right words!

"Its ok!" He couldn't look into her eyes! It was difficult. Something in his chest was constricting.

'Castle! Listen to me.." he was turning away. "Oh no, no, no! Castle look at me! Castle" He stopped but she can feel the cold running in his body. "Damn it Castle! Look at me!" He looked up and she thought she was going to die for a moment there was such an intense pain in those eyes that she had to look away! "Yes!"

He had to move. He had to get away from this place. She doesn't have to see her like this. She cannot say 'Yes' pitying me. He started taking his hand away from her but she held it tight! "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do! Castle listen to me! When I came here I already had accepted the job in D.C.! I know that you love me as much as I love you so I knew that you would never leave me! And if we try enough we can make this work! I mean for God's sake D.C. is not that far and thankfully my writer boy is kinda rich soo.." He still was not believing her. "I knew that we can work this out because as much as I want this job I want you Rick!" This made something flick in those eyes! "But when I came here and you started talking.. Castle I thought you were breaking up with me!" "I wasn…" Kate interrupted him "Please let me finish!" Using his line on him felt good and he seemed chastised. "If you hadn't proposed I can tell you with a guarantee that I would've been down on my knee to beg you to please be with me because…" This got that Castle shine in his eyes.. Oh she has missed that shine!

"I love you! And that is the only reason I'm saying Yes!" He was in heaven. And he was speechless. She was waiting for him to respond. What can a man say in reply to this, especially a man whose ability to think has just been impaired by that confession! Why can't he talk!

Why is he not saying anything? Should she do something like slap him or just push that jaw up that was now literally hanging open in.. Astonishment? Excitement? She lightly pinched him in his palm. "More!" He suddenly bursted! "More!" he repeated this time with more control of his emotions it seemed!

"What?" Kate thought he definitely needs a slap now! 'More' what kind of reaction was that!  
"I should say that my reaction 'More' is as equal as to your 'OMG' in case your wondering!"

"Castle I think I really need to slap you!"

"Okay, but let me explain first! I asked you to marry me because I wanted you to know that whatever you decide wherever you go, you will never get rid of me! "Because I, Love you, More!" His thousand watt smile was her undoing and she kissed him!

He kissed her back with all the love he had for her! With all the passion, the longing he gathered up in these previous five years of his life! She's going to be his forever now! "Say it again!" he said whispering on her lips.

"Yes!" she knew she was smiling like a fool but did it matter? "Again!" "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes yes!" he picked her up and then suddenly dropped her "Oh No!"

"What?" Kate couldn't understand what has just happened! "I dropped the ring!" Castle was now on the ground looking around in the grass. Again bent on one knee. " I…" "God Castle! How could y…?" "Aha! Found it!"

"Can I please have my ring now?" She asked smiling part in relief, part in the bursting love in her chest!

"Hmmmm yes I can do that!" he stood up smiling ear to ear. Took her hand and started sliding the ring on her finger but stopped midway.. "How are we gonna.." "Would you just put on the ring! Castle!" Her tone authoritative as usual and he smiled "Yes Mam!"

The ring was shining bright in sunlight and Castle knew whatever happens next they can deal with that! They were Caskett after all. "What are you thinking?" Kate asked. "Umm something you would definitely like!"

The End


End file.
